Ever-increasing demands for processing power from users of information networks has resulted in the development of high density racks filled with computer modules in centralized locations. The usability of such rack-mounted configurations is inhibited by the need for extensive cable connections to the computer modules, which are difficult to organize in a usable manner. Accordingly, cables have traditionally been left unorganized, resulting in a mass of tangled cables that inhibit removing, installing, and servicing individual components. As a result, cables must typically be disconnected from one or more computer modules in a rack, thereby decreasing the availability and efficient use of computer resources, as well as complicating network administration to re-allocate tasks performed by the modules to other systems.
Other problems arise when a rack of components is scaled or reconfigured and a module is exchanged for another module of a different size. In such cases, it may be necessary to rearrange other modules in the rack to accommodate the larger or smaller module. Extensive cable connections may have to be detached from the modules and then reconnected to the modules in their new configuration. Of course, such procedures are performed manually and are prone to connection errors, thereby increasing downtime and decreasing reliability of the network.
Many networks use fiber optic technology for high-speed data communication between components in a network. Fiber optic cable typically includes at least one glass core for optical, high bandwidth transmission of information. Typically, fiber optic cable requires a minimum bend radius (e.g., a one-inch bend radius) to avoid damaging the glass core and to avoid producing a signal loss in the transmission of information through the cable.
Provision for high-density fiber optic systems has become more necessary as the use of fiber optic cables has increased. The term “density” as used herein refers to the number of locations per unit volume or unit area for providing connections between fiber optic cables on the chassis. One problem associated with high-density fiber optic cable systems is the need to avoid bending the cables in excess of their minimum bend radius. In addition, the high density creates a need for an organizational system that provides convenient access to modules that need to be removed, replaced, or otherwise accessed.
Another problem that arises with a disorganized, tangled array of cables is that the weight of a mass of cables can stress connections to the computer modules. In some cases, the cables can be bent to an extent that violates the minimum required bend radius. In extreme cases, some of the fibers in the cable can be broken, resulting in complete loss of communication through the connection.